THANK YOU
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: Ketika Seirin menang melawan Rakuzan, seseorang mengatakan kepada Kuroko bahwa ia akan menemui ajalnya jika ia tidak...


**Warning :** Typo , gaje , bahasa amburadul.

**Disclaimer :** Pengennya Kurobasu jadi milik neko...(TwT) Tapi Kurobasu milik Tadoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**THANK YOU**

* * *

Normal POV

'BEEEEPP!'

'Priiiiiittttttttt !'

"End game! Seirin menang melawan Rakuzan dengan skor 101-100!"

Hah

Hah

"...Ki-kita..Menang?" kata Izuki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"..Iya kita menang." kata Hyuuga yang juga bengong.

WUOOOH!

"Pertandingan yang menegangkan!" kata salah satu penonton

"Aku tidak percaya Rakuzan bisa kalah..." kata yang lain

"Seirin mengalahkan Rakuzan!"

"Seirin!" "Seirin!" para penonton mulai menyorakkan nama Seirin.

Para pemain Seirin masih diam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergeming sedikit pun. Mereka masih belum bisa memproses realita yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Cukup mengejutkan, orang yang pertama kali sadar adalah Furihata yang langsung meneriakan 'Seirin!'. Mendengar teriakan Furihata , pemain yang lain pun akhirnya sadar dan mulai ikut berteriak. Kuroko yang biasanya diam pun ikut berteriak.

Kagami merangkul pundak Kuroko sambil menjitak sedikit kepalanya.

"Kagami-kun, ittai. Kenapa aku dipukul? Kita kan baru saja memenagkan Winter Cup." kata Kuroko dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Habis kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau nanti pingsan jangan salahkan aku." kata Kagami sambil nyengir. Kuroko hanya menghela napas. Ia tahu ia terlalu memaksakan diri, tapi kalau tidak Seirin tidak akan dapat mencapai kemenangan ini.

"Kerja bagus Kuroko, Kagami!" kata Koganei sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka.

"Berkat kalian kita bisa memenagkan kejuaraan ini." kata Kiyoshi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Hei! Baris dulu!" teriak Hyuuga yang sudah berbaris .

"Iya, iya." kata Izuki dan Kiyoshi sambil berlari kecil.

"Wups." kata Kuroko yang hampir terjatuh, yang untungnya Kagami dengan cekatan memegangnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau terlaru memaksakan diri."

"Sumimasen."

"Sudahlah , kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ayo kita cepat berbaris, nanti dimarahi kapten."

"Hai." lalu Kagami menopang Kuroko untuk membantunya agar tidak jatuh. Saat berjalan ke tengah lapangan, Kuroko melihat Akashi menghampirinya.

"..Tetsuya."

"..Akashi-kun." mereka sama-sama diam beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Kagami berdeham sedikit.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kalian diam, tapi suasana disini mulai tidak enak jika salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang berbicara." kata Kagami. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bengong sebentar melihat Kagami lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan mulai tertawa.

"O-oi, apaan sih!?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya berpendapat kau menarik, ya-kan Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja, Kagami-kun kan pacarku yang imut."

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku imut!" protes Kagami dengan muka memerah.

"Tetsuya."

"Iya, Akashi-kun."

"...Terima kasih sudah mengalahkanku hari ini." kata Akashi dengan senyuman tulus dan mengulurkan tangan. ( Gyaa! *jpret* *jpret* #neko moto-moto #panda pingsan kena nosebleed)

Mata Kuroko membesar sebentar, tapi kemudian melembut dan membalas jabatan tangan Akashi dengan senyum.

"Akashi-kun, ayo kita bertanding lagi."

Akashi tertawa kecil sambil berpikir ' tipikal Tetsuya ' sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja Tetsuya, aku akan menunggumu tahun depan."  
Setelah meneriakkan 'Terima Kasih atas pertandingannya' para pemain Seirin langsung terkapar di ruang loker saking lelahnya. Setelah beberapa lama tidur, Coach membangunkan mereka dengan suara peluit ( dan hantaman pintu ) yang kencang.  
BRAAK! 'PRIIIIIT!'

"BANGUN! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN BERMALAS-MALASAN DI SINI!"

"Tapi coach, kita baru saja menang melawan Rakuzan."

"Kalau kalian menang memang boleh bermalas-malasan? Begitu? Tentu saja tidak! Justru kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak kalah dalam pertandingan berikutnya. Besok datang ke sekolah pukul 8 pagi! Kita akan adakan latihan pagi!" kata coach dan langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Tipikal coach/riko." kata Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi berbarengan.

"Ne, Kuroko ayo kita pulang, lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang karena besok kita akan menghadapi latihan neraka..." kata Kagami yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas, Kagami bergidik sendiri membayangkan latihan neraka coach.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang." kata Kuroko sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar yang disusul Kagami dari belakang. Saat mereka keluar stadium, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang me*ehm*nyerang Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kurokocchi! Selamat atas kemenangannya ya!" kata Kise orang yang menyerang (memeluk) Kuroko dari belakang.

"Ki-se..kun, a-ku..tid-ak..bis-a..be-berna-p-pas.."

BLETAK! DUAK!

Double hit!

"Kise! Lepaskan Kuroko/Tetsu!"

Hening~

"Eh?" Kagami memalingkan wajah dan melihat Aomine dengan posisi *habis menendang Kise* yang juga melihat kearahnya dengan wajah cengo.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Aomine?"

"He? Aku cuma menemani Kise kemari, memangnya tidak boleh?" kata Aomine sewot.

"Aduh ittai, Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi jahat-ssu. Aominecchi jangan tsundere dong! Tadi kau sendiri juga tegang menonton pertadingannya!"

"Lihat siapa yang membuat orang hampir mati." kata Aomine sambil mendengus.

"Eh?! Aku ngga bermaksud-ssu!"

"Kalau Kuroko mati, akan kubunuh kau Kise." kata Kagami sambil menatap tajam kearah Kise.

"A-ampun Kagamicchi..jangan bunuh aku dulu-ssu aku masih muda, aku belum merasakan menikah-ssu."

"Ya sudah, kita menikah sekarang saja Kise." kata Aomine acuh tak acuh. Mendengar ini muka Kise memerah dan membuatnya jadi kikuk.

"Hei, kalian jangan bermesra-mesraan disini nanodayo, nanti bisa ditangkap atas pelecehan seksual." kata Midorima ("Hei!" protes Aomine)sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang boneka pokoyo. (*bagi yang ngga tau nonton aja Disneychanel Junior)

"Ah, Midorima-kun konbanwa." kata Kuroko yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan maut Kise.

"Hm.."

"Ada apa Midorima-kun kesini?"

"Bukan berarti aku datang kesini untuk menonton pertandinganmu nanodayo, (*Takao mentranslit kata-kata Midorima» "Aku kesini sengaja untuk menonton pertandinganmu nanodayo.") aku cuma menemani Takao yang memintaku menemaninya nanodayo. ("aku datang kesini minta ditemani oleh Takao nanodayo.")" kata Midorima

"..."

"..."

"TAKAO!"

"Ha ha, gomen Shin-chan, habis ketsunderean Shin-chan imut banget sih jadi pengen aku isengin." kata Takao sambil cengar-cengir.  
Midorima cuma bisa diam dengan muka merah karena dibilang 'imut'.

'Trrrrrrt' 'trrrrrr' 'trrrr-' 'PIK'

"Halo?"

'Yo Taiga! Selamat atas kemeneangan kalian.'

"Tatsuya!"

'Maaf aku tidak bisa datang kesana karena hari ini ada latihan sampai malam'

"Hei kau tidak perlu minta maaf lagi, aku senang kau sudah menonton lewat tv."

'Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kita rayakan?'

"Hmm, aku rasa besok tidak bisa. Aku masih ada latihan. Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini?"

'Boleh saja. Ah, Atsushi sudah memanggilku. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu Sabtu nanti Taiga!'

"Un!" 'PIK'

"Kagami-kun."

"Wa! Kuroko jangan ngagetin dong!"

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi, aku sedang menunggumu sampai selesai menelepon tadi." kata Kuroko dengan 'deadpan face'-nya. Kagami hanya menghela napas sambil menggelekan kepala, ia masih susah terbiasa dengan missdirection Kuroko yang membuat orang jantungan ini.

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun ayo kita ke Maji, yang lain sudah menuju kesana, kata Aomine-kun, kita akan ditraktir oleh Kise-kun untuk makan sepuasnya disana." jelas Kuroko.

"Oke, ayo kita jalan. Aku juga sudah lapar nih." kata Kagami dengan cengiran sambil berjalan kearah yang lain.  
(Sesampainya di Maji Burger)

Saat Kagami dan Kuroko masuk ke dalam Maji, mereka melihat anggota Kiseki no Sedai ( plus Takao, minus Murasakibara dan Akashi ) sudah berkumpul.

Yang pertama kali melihat mereka adalah Momoi "Tetsu-kun, Kagamin! Selamat atas kemenangan kalian!" kata Momoi yang langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Arigatou Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kun, Kagamin ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu!" kata Momoi sambil menarik ( menyeret ) mereka. Sesampainya di meja tempat yang lain berada, Kise langsung dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa ia akan mentraktir mereka semua. Kagami hanya menyeringai dan Kuroko cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap kantong Kise tidak jebol karena Kagami punya 5 perut.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan ( yang membuat Kise menangis karena membuat jatah gajinya bulan ini habis ) mereka mulai bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Dan tentu saja percakapan diwarnai dengan canda tawa dan perdebatan antara mereka. Setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, lalu mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing ( kecuali Aomine dan Kagami karena mereka berdebat yang berakhir dengan main one-on-one ).

Kuroko mulai berjalan melalui kerumunan yang ramai. Ia terus berjalan, terus, sampai tak terasa ia sampai di depan suatu sekolah. Merasa familiar, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat nama sekolah itu.

TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL

Kuroko tersenyum, ingatan manis dan pahit kembali terkuak dipikirannya. Sekarang ia sudah menang melawan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka semua sudah ' sadar ' dari masa-masa 'kelam' mereka, tapi Kuroko merasa masih ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak puas...

Ia lalu berjalan menelusuri selasar sekolah sambil memikirkan pertanyaannya sendiri. Saat ia melewati gym teiko, ia melihat lampunya masih menyala. Penasaran ia mendekati gym tersebut , lalu ia mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan dentuman bola. Mengintip kedalam, ia melihat seseorang dengan memakai hoodie sedang latihan basket sendirian. Melihat ini ia jadi ingat bagaimana dulu ia juga berlatih keras sendirian sampai malam, sampai ia bertemu Aomine dan menjadi pemain regular.

Ternyata orang tersebut menyadari keberadaan Kuroko ( yang sangaaaat jarang terjadi ) membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Merasa bersalah ia baru saja akan meminta maaf, tetapi perkataannya di potong oleh orang berhoodie tersebut.

"Hei! Mau main basket denganku?" kata orang tersebut dengan riang.

Kuroko yang tadinya sempat tercengang sebentar mendengarkan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari orang tidak dikenal, meng-iyakan sambil tersenyum.

'Entah kenapa ia mirip seseorang.' pikir Kuroko sambil memaruh tasnya.

Lalu mereka mulai bermain one-on-one, Kuroko cukup terkejut melihat orang ini memiliki style yang sama dengan dirinya. Mereka bermain sampai kelelahan dan sama-sama terkapar di lantai. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, Kuroko harus pulang sekarang agar besok ia bisa bangun pagi untuk mengikuti latihan basket.

"Ano, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau boleh aku permisi dulu." kata Kuroko sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." kata orang itu sambil bangkit dari tempatnya. Kuroko yang hendak pergi membalikkan badan sebentar untuk melihat orang itu.

"Um, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mau tanya beberapa hal, apakah boleh?" kata orang itu yang sekarang sedang memutar-mutarkan bola basket ditangannya.

"Tentu saja, selama bisa kujawab."

Orang itu tersenyum, lalu berkata "Tenang saja ,aku tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh kok. Nah pertanyaan pertama, apakah kau Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut medapati seseorang mengenalinya, biasanya orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya baik dilapangan atau pun dikelas.

"Iya, itu aku sendiri." kata Kuroko

"Pertanyaan kedua, apakah kau orang yang sudah mengalahkan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai?"

'Oke mungkin dia seorang penggemarku, ini membuatku agak senang.' pikir Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Secara teknik, bukan. Semua timlah yang mengalahkan mereka, aku cuma 'membantu' mereka." kata Kuroko dengan rendah hati.

"Bukan kah kau salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Iya, memang..."

"Lalu, apakah sekarang kau merasa bahagia?"

Kuroko terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana orang asing yang ia baru pertama kali bertemu, mengetahui persaannya? Walau ragu, Kuroko tetap menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut.

"Aku senang, tapi..aku merasa masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang masih menganjal dihatiku..."

Hening~

"Hei, mau kuberitahu kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Eh?" kata Kuroko sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apakah orang ini punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran?

"Mau tidak?" tanya orang itu lagi. Kuroko mengangguk sedikit.

Orang itu menarik nafas sebentar, lalu berkata"Masih ada satu orang yang belum kau kalahkan, orang ini sangat dengan dekatmu, sangat dekat sampai kau tidak menyadarinya dan terus melukaimu. Kau tahu orang itu?" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Orang itu adalah...Kau sendiri Kuroko Tetsuya, kau, bukan, dirimu yang dulu, dirimu yang pengecut melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa 'mereka' telah berubah, telah tidak percaya padamu, yang membuat kau menyiksa dirimu dengan kesedihan yang kau tahan, kau terlalu takut untuk mengatakan perasaanmu pada mereka, kau takut mereka berpaling darimu. Kau masih belum mengalahkan perasaan itu, kau berusaha membuat Seirin menjadi nomor satu agar kau tidak ditinggalkan oleh mereka bukan? Agar mereka selalu menjagamu dan tidak akan melepaskan dirimu, karena KAU lah orang yang paling takut ditinggalkan. KAU masih belum mengalahkan diriMU yang dulu."

Mata Kuroko membesar, Kaget dengan pernyataan orang tersebut. Pernyataan yang telak mengenai hatinya. Sakit, ia merasa sangat sakit dihatinya. Apakah yabg dikatakan orang itu benar? Apakah sebenarnya orang yang paling ingin ia kalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri? Memang benar, ia melarikan diri saat menemukan fakta bahwa para Kiseki no Sedai sudah 'berubah' , kearah yang buruk. Tapi..apakah ia masih sama dengan dirinya yang dulu? Dirinya yang pengecut?

Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kuroko mulai angkat bicara.

"Ano, apakah kau tau caranya agar aku dapat mengalahkan diriku yang lama?" kata Kuroko dengan nada ragu. Ia tidak yakin orang ini dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya.

Orang itu diam sebentar, seperti masih memikirkan jawabannya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya orang itu mulai bicara "Percayalah..pada dirimu sendiri, percaya bahwa kau tidak sendiri, maafkan dirimu yang dulu, biarkan perasaanmu meluap dan jangan kau tahan lagi. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, jangan hanya orang lain...Intinya terimalah dirimu apa adanya." kata orang itu.

Hening~

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, keheningan yang menusuk memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tes

"Eh?"

Tes

Tes

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, air matanya sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya, sedih, frustasi, kecewa , yang selama ini ia tahan. Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa orang itu juga sedang mengeluarkan air mata, seperti ia juga dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kuroko. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kuroko berhenti menangis. Lalu Kuroko berjalan mendekati orang itu, lalu berhenti ketika jarak antara sudah cukup dekat.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi, tapi kali ini keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kuroko lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum , mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Orang itu sepertinya terkejut melihat aksi Kuroko, tapi ia cepat pulih dari keterkejutannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Kuroko dengan senyum.

"...Arigatou."

"...Doitashimashite. Hei, kukira kau akan menghajarku tadi karena sudah berbicara macam-macam." kata orang itu  
Kuroko tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Tentu saja tidak, justru aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku." kata Kuroko.

"Hei, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sudah malam sekali." kata orang itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku permisi dulu." lalu Kuroko berlari kecil menuju pintu. Tapi saat iya akan keluar, Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik lagi mengahadap orang itu.

"Ano, sebelum aku pergi ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apakah boleh?" kata Kuroko sambil menatap orang itu. Orang itu diam, ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai tanda memperbolehkan Kuroko untuk bertanya.

Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang menarik nafas sebelum berkata "Jadi..sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum, seperti ia sudah tau apa yang akan Kuroko tanyakan. Sebagai jawaban, orang itu membuka hoodie yang dari tadi terus menutupi indetitasnya.

"T-tidak mungkin! Kau-"

"Ya benar, aku adalah dirimu dari masa depan Kuroko Tetsuya." kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kuroko sendiri. Lalu mereka kembali diam dalam keheningan, karena Kuroko masih memproses tentang apa yang terjadi.

Setelah bisa menerima realita, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Kenapa kau datang kesini?" kata Kuroko.  
Tetsuya(*sebutan untuk Kuroko masa depan) tersenyum miris lalu berkata"Untuk memperbaiki masa depan."  
Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda ia tidak mengerti. Melihat ini akhirnya Tetsuya melanjutkan ceritanya" Aku datang kesini untuk memperbaiki masa depan karena..bila aku tidak memberi tahumu ini, kau akan sangat menyesala nantinya..Setelah kau memenangkan Winter Cup dan mengalahkan Akashi-kun, seperti yang terjadi hari ini, kau tidak akan bertemu diri aku dan terus menjalani hidup sambil menahan persaanmu, yang nanti akan membuatmu menemui ajalmu.."

Kuroko kaget mendengar ini. Apakah hanya karena ia menahan persaannya akan membuatnya menemui ajal? Tunggu ia pernah mendengar orang bunuh diri karena stres dan emosi, mungkin itu ada hubungannya. Tapi Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang mudah stres, jadi apa yang membuatnya bunuh di-

"Kau tahu ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi bunuh diri?" kata Tetsuya yang sudah membaca pikiran Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Lalu Tetsuya melanjutkan.

"..Di tahun senior kalian, Kagami-kun akan pindah ke Amerika, dan kau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya, karena kau pikir ini yang terbaik Kagami-kun marah, ia pikir kau tidak peduli padanya. Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran diantara kalian dan Kagami-kun pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tentu kau sedih dan kau mulai menyimpang, kau akan mulai merokok, mulai minum-minum, walaupun Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun sudah sangat melarangku. Sampai Akashi-kun menghajariku karena itu.." lalu Tetsuya tertawa miris.

"Ah maaf, aku jadi teringkat kenangan dulu. Baikalah aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Walaupun para Kiseki no Sedai sudah membujuk, merayu, bahkan mengancam ( *baca Akashi ) aku tetap tidak berhenti minum-minum, bahkan aku terjerumus dalam narkoba dan menemui ajalku..benar kata orang depresi bisa membuat celaka, ini semua hanya gara-gara kau tidak mengeluarkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Tetsuya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Jadi..Kau sudah meninggal?" kata Kuroko dengan muka pucat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang mabuk-mabukan dan memakai narkoba..

"Benar, aku sudah mati. Tapi 'Dia' yang diatas memberiku kesempatan ini untuk memperbaikinya." kata Tetsuya

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti hantu dan kau bisa menyentuh benda."

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku di hidupkan kembali seperti ini, aku juga mengira aku akan jadi hantu gentayangan saat memberi tahumu, tapi yang sudah terjadi-terjadi, sekarang.." Tetsuya lalu memegang pundak Kuroko " Camkan kataku baik-baik..jangan-pernah-menyembunyikan-perasaanmu. Jangan sampai kau berakhir sepertiku. Kau mengerti?"kata Tetsuya sambil menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Kuroko mengagguk dengan cepat.

WUUUSSS!

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hmm, aku sudah dijemput ya..." kata Tetsuya yang lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menjahui Kuroko. Lalu angin itu mulai menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, sudah waktunya aku pergi, sayonara.." kata Tetsuya sebelum angin itu melahap seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah angin itu hilang, di tengah lapangan ada sebuah benda yang tertinggal disana. Kuroko berjalan untuk mengambil benda tersebut, yang ternyata 2 pasang wirstban berwarna merah dan hitam dengan tulisan 'T.K' dan sebuah foto. Kuroko tersenyum melihat foto itu dan membawanya. Setelah itu Kuroko langsung pulang kerumahnya dan memikirkan kejadian yang baru di alaminya sampai ketiduran.

-TS-

( Esok paginya )

"Oi, Kuroko ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam?" kata Kagami saat Kuroko sampai di sekolah.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan."

"Tch, hari inikan kita akan latihan kalau kau pingsan bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya Kagami-kun aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Kuroko sambil menyerakan wristban warna hitam.

"Eh? 'T.K' ini inisial namaku kan?"

"Aku juga punya kok, warna merah ini wristban pasangan." kata Kuroko

Kagami diam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata Kuroko, lalu mukanya berubah merah ketika sudah 'Konek'.

"Y-ya sudah, ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang." kata Kagami sambil berlari kecil menuju lapangan.

"Hai." kata Kuroko yang menyusul Kagami di belakang. Tetapi setelah beberapa langkah Kuroko berhenti dan melihat kelangit.

" 安らかに昔の自分は、すべてのものをありがとうございました"  
_[ Yasuraka ni mukashi no jibun wa, subete no mono o arigatōgozaimashita | Rest in peace my old self, thank you for everything ]_

Angin berhembus membelai rambutnya, seperti menjawab panggilan Kuroko.

"Hoi Kuroko! Ayo cepat!" teriak Kagami dari kejauhan.

"Hai." lalu Kuroko berlari kecil sambil tersenyum.  
Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa saat ia mengatakan terimakasih ada siluet tipis di belakangnya , siluet itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang tak membekas.

.

.

.

END

Neko :

Nyaa~neko ngga tau kesambet apa nulis ini...yaampun... Bagi yang ga ngerti ini ceritanya Kuroko mengubah dirinya agar bisa lebih terbuka dengan orang lain dan bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Tadinya ga bermaksud bikin gini tapi melenceng jadi gini deh...nyehehe ^.^; ...Ah gomen! Neko masih belum lanjutin basketball idiot karena lagi nge-stuk.. So enjoy this one!  
Well riview~

Panda:

Neko kejam malam2 disuruh (dipaksa) edit (mending dikit salahnya #huruf capital aja kgk ada -_-), padahal Kamis alias besok udah sekolah. Malah harus ngafalin Hanzi lagi (ingat HSK udah makin dekat). Mengedit sambil menahan air mata, sedih bayangin Kuroko kyk gitu. Semoga kalian semua suka ceritanya ya.. Kamsha and Review plis.. ＞ワ＜ne!


End file.
